Molly's snow storm crime wave
Last time on Harpers Falls: *A snow storm began in Harpers Falls, which came very close to paralyzing the entire town. The snow started falling even heavier all over Harpers Falls. A lot of the streets were plowed, and they were mainly wet by the time morning came. The two main streets, Scituate and Attleboro were the first to be plowed; then the other streets in the core downtown area. Other major streets, such as Westmont; Sky Patriot Drive, near the High School; Springlake Boulevard, the street heading towards Harper Academy and the Harper Estate were also plowed swiftly. Dylan was working on using the snow blower to clean off the front walk of his house. Cody Saxton was also using a new snow blower that Bentley had bought to clear off the Schulder's sidewalk; as well as their own. Everything was going as well as it could. Molly Wainwright had taken advantage of a brief power outage at the Law Enforcement center to break free of her supermax cell and walked out of the Law Enforcement Center, right under the noses of the cops. She embarked on a one-woman crime spree. She smashed the window of Wheeler's Department Store; then she saw a kid with a toy that she loved. She grabbed it right out of her hands and stomped it! When the child began to cry, Molly only laughed her merry laugh which was worse than a taunt to the poor child. She threw rocks through several windows; painted graffiti all over the walls of the Beanery; and slashed several tires on cars parked on the street. "HAHAHAHA!" she laughed, totally and sickly euphoric in her evil, "I am sweet, marvelous, gentle good natured Molly Wainwright! And I RULE!" The power soon came back on, and the police were after Molly then. They couldn't have had a better time of it! The wreckage of the windows being smashed, the graffiti; the sobbing child who had her favorite toy trashed. All of a sudden, they saw the evil Molly cackling as she was about to throw a rock through a window at Franklin Realty. The cops grabbed her, and she screamed. "Let go of me! You morons aren't to lay a hand on my sweet gentle good natured body!" she screamed, "You bastard cops!" Anne Hamilton, Nancy Webber and Veronica Marcus went all over town, helping those who had been vandalized by Molly's recklessness, but the kid who had lost her beloved toy to Molly's stomping on it and ruining it was a harder order to fill. However, one of the minor security inmates, who was also a talented artist, saw the toy, and requested some working materials and set to work. The inmate did his job and did it rather well. All of a sudden, the child was reunited with her toy, an all NEW version of the toy. The child was so happy. Veronica even was so moved by that and she was shedding tears of joy. "I never thought about it," Veronica said, "that inmate made that child so very happy, when he was making that toy, it was as if he was happiest." Anne nodded, "I think I know what you mean," she smiled, "for his help in bringing down Molly's harshest thing she did, I think he should get a job doing art somewhere here." Later on, the inmate was released, and he began an art studio, and renounced his criminal ways for good. Molly, however, had the book thrown at her. She had nothing but contempt for her tormentors. She raged that she had hated that kid for having a toy that she loved. "Kids should be adults!" she screamed! "The kid was a small school girl!" Anne said furiously, "you took her toy from her and ruined it!" "Yeah," Molly cackled, "and wasn't that wonderful for me to do? Nobody is happy unless sweet, dependable, Molly Wainwright is happy! I rule this town! And you all know that!" "No, never!" Anne said furiously, "You don't rule in this town! Not EVER!" Roberta threw Molly back into the Supermax cell! "And STAY in there!" she ordered. "GO TO HELL!" she screamed, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM MOLLY WAINWRIGHT! I AM THE BEST OF THE BEST! I AM THE GREATEST! I AM WONDERFUL; SWEET; KIND AND PRETTY! I AM LOVELY TO BE WITH! I AM THE WONDERFUL WOMAN! EVERYONE LOVES ME!" Meanwhile, everyone was helping Allison clean off the graffiti off the Beanery's outside walls. She looked sad as the glaziers were fixing all the windows at the places where Molly had shattered windows. "That damned Molly," Sheila snapped, "shattering windows, and painting graffiti was dreadful enough, but what she did to that little kid who had her toy destroyed! That is nothing short of thuggish behavior on Molly's part!" "Yeah," Allison said, "that was terrible of her to do. At least that artist did his work wonderfully. Creating a masterpiece, and he got an art studio of his own to do! That Molly will NEVER repent!" The rest of the day went without a hitch; and everyone was happy. Christmas was coming and everyone was looking forward to it. What will happen next? *Look for the appearance of David and Lynne Corwin to visit. *Will Molly ever behave? Category:Episodes